Truth or Dare with Four Famous Slasher Icons
by M-Oislife
Summary: Title says it all. Everything you need to know is in the first chapter. NO LONGER ON HIATUS! YAY!
1. What's Going On In This Thing

I don't know if this exists or not, but just to be sure, I am making this a thing.

It is "Truth or Dare" with Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, and Ghostface! I will be accepting truths and dares from you dear readers BUT there are some rules! (Dun dun dun...)

1) They are not allowed to kill each other! HOWEVER, they can injure each other!  
2) Do NOT get your OCs involved! Just stick to these four!  
3) If you WANT to give a truth or a dare, leave a review! I'm aware that's against the rules and all, but I don't allow PMs.

Also, for those of you who are expecting pairings, There AREN'T any. I thought it'd be funnier that way! BUT here are their relationship statuses!

Freddy: He HATES Jason with every ounce of his body. He thinks Ghostface is annoying, but that is because they are brothers with Wes Craven as their father. He feels like Michael is just kind of there.

Jason: He is best friends with Michael. He has a crush of Freddy and drops little hints about it. He occasionally finds Ghostface annoying.

Michael: BFFs with Jason, but that's pretty much it. He doesn't give a crap about anyone or anything.

Ghostface: Looks up to Jason, finds Freddy annoying (mostly because Freddy is his older brother and is constantly doing older brother things to him) and has a HUGE crush on Michael. He's been dropping hints, but Michael is not getting the message.

That's it! A review of your truths and dares! I look forward to it!


	2. Introduction

_**I do not own these guys. Sure do wish I did!**_

* * *

Freddy groaned and sat up. He looked around, but couldn't see a thing. _What happened? Where the hell am I?_ He didn't remember much. He just remembered calling it a day back on Elm Street, but nothing after that. Now, he was in a pitch-black room.

He started to feel his way around when he felt his hand graze something. It felt like cloth. Freddy tried to figure out what it was. He realized it had the shape of a human being about six feet tall.

"Mooooom, five more minutes!" it groaned.

Freddy let out an agitated gasp. "Jason?!"

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Yes! Jason and Michael are gonna be talking in this!**_

* * *

Jason sat up and returned Freddy's glare. "Krueger!" he growled. Secretly, though, he was excited to see his crush. He just didn't want Freddy to know that.

"Hey, can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!" called a new voice. Freddy immediately recognized it.

"Dorkface? Is that you?"

Ghostface sat up. "Freddy? Bro, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

Ghostface looked around and took in the fact he wasn't in Woodsboro anymore. "Okay, I guess the next question is, where the hell are we?"

Jason shrugged. "Who knows."

"Jason? Is that you?" Ghostface asked.

"No, duh, Dorkface," Jason responded sarcastically.

"Hey! Only _I_ get to call him that, Hockeypuck!" Freddy snapped.

Ghostface stood up and started to walk towards his brother and friend, only to trip and fall on his face.

"Ack! What the hell?!" exclaimed a new voice.

"Michael?" Jason called.

"Jason?" Michael replied as he sat up. "Where are we?"

"We're not sure," Freddy answered.

"Freddy? Is that you? I can't see a thing! And who just tripped on me?"

"That'd be me," Ghostface answered, embarrassed. The others didn't know it, but Ghostface was blushing like crazy under his mask.

"Ghostface?" Michael asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

 _Figures._ Michael thought.

Jason decided to change the subject. "Do you suppose there's a light switch somewhere?"

Freddy laughed. "Why? Are you scared of the dark?"

Despite his crush on Freddy, there were times Jason just wanted to slit his throat. This was one of those times. "No! I just want to know where we are!"

"I'm curious, myself," Ghostface agreed.

At that moment the lights snapped on. The four killers looked around and noticed they were in a plain white room with a large metal door and no windows. Standing in the doorway was a woman with emerald green eyes and long black hair. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"I thought I heard you guys talking," she started. "My name is Emily."

"That's nice, my name is KILL-YOU-RIGHT-NOW!" Freddy yelled as he jumped towards Emily, claws first.

Emily's eyes flashed so that they were glowing. Freddy froze in mid-air, unable to move. Emily glanced to the side and Freddy crashed into the wall.

"Nice try, Fred."

Ghostface started doing a slow-clap.

Emily turned to the others. "You're probably wondering why I brought you all here." When there was no response she smirked. "We are going to play a little game."

Ghostface gasped. "Omigod! This is gonna be like _Saw_ isn't it?!"

Emily scoffed. "Does this _look_ like a twisted escape room to you?"

Ghostface shook his head.

"That's what I thought," Emily continued. "You guys are going to play a game of truth or dare. When the game is done, then you guys can go."

Freddy laughed. "A kids' game?! This'll be easy!"

Emily smirked. "That's what you think. But just you wait."

All four killers gulped. The tone of Emily's voice made them feel uneasy.

* * *

 ** _I look forward to seeing your dares and truths! Don't forget to leave them! Peace out!_**


	3. Pink, Singing, Hate, and More Singing

_**Holy crap! It feels SO GOOD to be BACK! Happy Halloween, Y'all!**_

* * *

Emily cleared her throat. "We already have some dares! The first one is from DailyMusicalNerd. Freddy, you have been dared to sing 'Poker Face' while dressed in pink."

Michael, Jason, and Ghostface immediately clapped their hands over their mouths to keep themselves from laughing. Freddy's jaw dropped.

"No!" he shouted. I am NOT doing that!"

Emily grinned eerily. "Sorry! But you have no choice." Whereupon, she snapped her fingers. A cloud of smoke engulfed Freddy and when it cleared, all his clothes were now various shades of pink. He also was wearing a frizzy pink tutu.

Ghostface couldn't hold back his laughter. Jason burst a blood vessel trying not to laugh. Michael still managed to keep in his laughter. Ghostface took out his phone and snapped a picture of Freddy.

Freddy's eyes grew huge. "DELETE IT!"

Ghostface laughed. "NO WAY!" With that, Ghostface posted the picture on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and Snapchat.

Emily smiled. "How sweet. He wants to share your humiliation. Anyways, start singing!"

"Hold on a sec!" Ghostface yelled as he fumbled with his phone. Then he held it up so the camera was facing Freddy.

"No! You are NOT recording this!" Freddy snapped.

"HELL YES, I AM!" Ghostface shouted, laughing like a maniac.

Freddy groaned. Then he started singing awfully.

 _I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays_

 _Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_

 _Love Game intuition play the cards with spades to start_

 _And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_

 _I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_

 _I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

 _Can't read my_

 _Can't read my_

 _No he can't read my poker face_

 _(She's got me like nobody)_

 _Can't read my_

 _Can't read my_

 _No he can't read my poker face_

 _(She is gonna let nobody)_

 _P p p poker face, p p p poker face_

 _(Muh muh muh muh)_

 _P p p poker face, p p poker face_

 _(Muh muh muh muh)_

 _I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

 _A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)_

 _Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

 _And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun, fun_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_

 _I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_

 _I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

 _Can't read my_

 _Can't read my_

 _No he can't read my poker face_

 _(She's got me like nobody)_

 _Can't read my_

 _Can't read my_

 _No he can't read my poker face_

 _(She is gonna let nobody)_

 _P p p poker face, p p p poker face_

 _(Muh muh muh muh)_

 _P p p poker face, p p p poker face_

 _(Muh muh muh muh)_

 _I won't tell you that I love you_

 _Kiss or hug you_

 _'Cause I'm bluffing with my muffin_

 _I'm not lying I'm just stunning with my love glue gunnin'_

 _Just like a chick in the casino_

 _Take your bank before I pay you out_

 _I promise this, promise this_

 _Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

 _Can't read my_

 _Can't read my_

 _No he can't read my poker face_

 _(She's got me like nobody)_

 _Can't read my_

 _Can't read my_

 _No he can't read my poker face_

 _(She is gonna let nobody)_

 _Can't read my_

 _Can't read my_

 _No he can't read my poker face_

 _(She's got me like nobody)_

 _Can't read my_

 _Can't read my_

 _No he can't read my poker face_

 _(She is gonna let nobody)_

 _Can't read my,_

 _Can't read my,_

 _No he can't read my poker face_

 _(She's got me like nobody)_

 _Can't read my_

 _Can't read my_

 _No he can't read my poker face_

 _(She is gonna let nobody)_

 _P p p poker face, p p p poker face_

 _(Muh muh muh muh)_

 _P p p poker face, p p p poker face_

 _(Muh muh muh muh)_

 _P p p poker face, p p p poker face_

 _(Muh muh muh muh)_

 _P p p poker face, p p p poker face_

 _(Muh muh muh muh)_

 _P p p poker face, p p p poker face_

 _(Muh muh muh muh)_

 _P p p poker face, p p p poker face_

 _(Muh muh muh muh)_

Freddy took a bow. Jason and Michael were leaning on each other to stay standing, they were laughing so hard. Ghostface played the video he recorded, but all anyone could hear was him dying of laughter.

Emily smiled. "That was a wonderful performance. On to the next dare. It is from blackbombay. Jason."

Jason gulped, dreading what was about to happen.

"You have to list thirteen reasons why you hate Freddy AND your mom!"

Jason gulped again. Freddy would be easy, despite his crush on him. But his mom was going to be HARD. He took a deep breath and began.

"For Freddy, the reasons are as follows -

1\. You exist.

2\. You breathe the same air as me.

3\. Somehow, you survived getting decapitated.

4\. You are constantly making fun of me for being a 'Momma's boy.'

5\. You are constantly making fun of me, period.

6\. You never shut up.

7\. Your laugh is annoying.

8\. Your jokes are lame.

9\. You sometimes creep me out a little.

10\. You're a pedophile.

11\. Your weapon of choice is somewhat lame and looks like it could be a PITA*.

12\. You spend too much time talking and you don't spend enough time killing.

13\. It drives me crazy that you choose to kill in peoples dreams. What if they wake up the second they see you?

And now for my mom -

1\. She can be a tad overprotective at times.

2\. She made a big deal about everything

3\. She overreacted. A lot.

4\. There were a lot of things I knew I was ready for that she didn't let me do.

5\. She can be embarrassing at times.

6\. She was good at cooking, but I honestly never liked her lasagna. It sucked.

7\. She almost never took my opinion into account

8\. She never let me leave the house. At least, not without her.

9\. She made sure that I was always in her sight, which was pretty annoying.

10\. Sometimes, she pulled me into hugs so tight, I thought I was going to suffocate.

11\. She never married after my father died. I've always wanted a father figure

12\. She went on a killing spree after I drowned. I never wanted anyone to get hurt due to me drowning. But my mom begged to differ. Sure enough, it ended up getting her killed. I vowed to follow in her footsteps after that.

13\. Last but not least, she only let me watch Disney movies. Not that that was a bad thing. I just wished I had a chance to watch at least one movie that had a rating larger than PG.

"Wow. I never knew that," Emily said. "Anyway, onto the next dare. It is also by blackbombay and it is for Ghostface."

Ghostface gulped. "Okay. What is it?"

"You have to sing a lovely song to Michael. And the dare says only Michael, so Freddy and Jason can go into another room." Whereupon, Emily snapped her fingers and a door appeared. Jason and Freddy walked through it. Emily followed them. "I'll leave you two alone," was all she said before closing the door behind her.

Ghostface gulped again. "Can I not and say I did?"

"Probably not. Again, we have no choice. You might as well get it over with. What's confusing me is, why do you have to sing a song to _me_?" Michael responded.

"Umm... maybe blackbombay is one of those people who ship us. There ARE people who do that," Ghostface said, hastily. _Like me_ , he added silently.

"So what are you going to sing?" Michael asked.

"Umm ... I was thinking 'Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore' by REO Speedwagon," Ghostface said.

Michael shrugged. "If that's what you want."

At that moment, the instrumental for "Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" started playing out of nowhere. Ghostface quickly took out his voicebox so Michael could hear his real voice. He took a deep breath and started singing.

 _Oh, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

 _What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

 _I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

 _I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

 _I said there is no reason for my fear_

 _Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

 _You give my life direction_

 _You make everything so clear_

 _And even as I wander_

 _I'm keeping you in my sight_

 _You're a candle in the window_

 _On a cold, dark winter's night_

 _And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

 _And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _I've forgotten what I've started fighting for_

 _It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

 _And throw away the oars, forever_

 _Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _I've forgotten what I've started fighting for_

 _And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

 _Come crashing through your door_

 _Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

 _I've been running round in circles in my mind_

 _And it seems that I'm following you, boy_

 _Cause you take me to the places_

 _That I'd never find_

 _And even as I wander_

 _I'm keeping you in my sight_

 _You're a candle in the window_

 _On a cold, dark winter's night_

 _And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

 _And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _I've forgotten what I've started fighting for_

 _It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

 _And throw away the oars, forever_

 _Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _I've forgotten what I've started fighting for_

 _And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

 _Come crashing through your door_

 _Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Ghostface lowered his head, cheeks burning.

"That was pretty good," Michael said.

Ghostface smiled.

"But I noticed you changed one of the lyrics. The line a _nd it seems that I'm following you, boy_. Isn't the original lyric, a _nd it seems that I'm following you, girl_?"

Ghostface gulped. "Yes, it is. But I decided to change it since I got dared to sing it to you. Cuz you're a guy, not a woman."

"Did you just assume my gender?"

Ghostface's eyes grew wide.

Michael laughed. "I'm kidding."

Ghostface let out a silent sigh of relief.

At that moment, Emily, Freddy, and Jason came back out.

"Okay, that's all the dares for now and there are no truths. You got lucky this time, Michael. But eventually your luck will run out. Until next time!" Emily said cheerfully.

* * *

 _ ***"PITA" stands for "Pain in the a$$", for those of you who were confused by that.**_

 _ **Anyway, be sure to submit your Truths and Dares! Byeeeeeee!**_


	4. 7 Minutes in Heaven and Kissing

_**I'm back with another chap!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Freddy, Jason, Michael, or Ghostface. I only own Emily.**_

* * *

"We have a dare!" Emily shouted happily.

"Whoop-dee-doo," Freddy said, sarcastically.

"Chill. This one will be easy. DailyMusicalNerd dares you all to play 7 minutes in heaven," Emily explained.

Jason and Michael looked like they were going to be sick. Ghostface's face turned red. Freddy's eye twitched. "How is THAT going to be easy?!" he asked.

Emily shrugged. "You just make out with someone in a closet,"

"Can we choose our partners?" Ghostface asked, somewhat hopefully.

"No. I get to pick."

Ghostface's hope of pairing up with Michael disappeared.

"Freddy, you are going to be paired with Jason."

Freddy's jaw dropped and his eye twitched even more. Jason made an attempt to look disgusted, but he was secretly excited. He was also pretty nervous.

"And Michael, you've got Ghostface."

Michael rolled his eyes. Ghostface tried not to squeal with glee.

Suddenly, a pair of closets appeared. Emily smiled. "Get to it!"

The two pairs slipped into the closets Emily made appear and closed the doors.

* * *

Freddy looked around in the closet and then at Jason. "Well, Hockeypuck. Let's get this over with."

Jason nodded and removed his mask. Freddy tried not to flinch at the sight of Jason's deformed face. Instead, he focused on what he was about to do.

Jason suddenly grabbed Freddy's waist and pulled him in closer. Freddy, absolutely disgusted by this, wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. Hesitantly, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Jason's. Jason eagerly sank into the kiss. He ran his tongue along Freddy's bottom lip.

Freddy snapped his eyes open and pulled away. "What was the tongue for?!" he demanded.

"If we're going to do this, we should do it right."

"Good point."

The two of them closed their eyes and returned to the kiss. Jason ran his tongue over Freddy's lip again and this time, Freddy allowed him to enter. Their tongues danced each other's mouths, exploring the flavors of them.

 _Holy sh*t. He's good at this._ Freddy thought. _Wait ... what am I thinking?! He's your ENEMY, Freddy!_ he scolded himself. Yet he couldn't help but feel like something was happening. Something huge. And Freddy liked it for a reason he couldn't understand.

Meanwhile, Jason's heart had exploded. He was _finally_ kissing his crush! And boy, was he enjoying it! The kiss had gone from a little peck to a full-on make-out session. He knew they could only do this for seven minutes, but Jason wished it could be longer than that. _He's even BETTER than I thought!_ Jason thought excitedly. Without thinking, he reached up Freddy's sweater and ran his hands over his torso.

Freddy squeaked a little in surprise, but for some strange reason, it felt nice. And he allowed it.

The two killers seemed to have completely forgotten that they were in a closet, or that they had been dared to do this. All they were focused on were each other, lost in a world of their own.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the other closet, Michael was leaning against the wall and Ghostface was sitting on the floor, staring at his lap. _Omigod, Omigod, Omigod! I'm about to play 7 minutes in heaven with him! What if I'm no good? What if he doesn't like it?_ Ghostface's mind was whirling and he was freaking out. He face was completely red. He took a deep breath and stood up. "So. We gonna do this?"

"I guess we don't have a choice," Michael responded.

"Well, if we're going to do this, we should take our masks off."

Michael nodded. He hesitantly gripped his mask and pulled it off. His dark brown hair dropped to his shoulders.

Ghostface stared. _He's even hotter than I thought!_

"Are you going to take your mask off, or just stand there staring at me?"

"Oh, right. Just ... please don't judge. I haven't taken my mask off in a LONG time." Ghostface grabbed his mask and lifted it off his face. He had brown hair that was in the style of a Japanese anime character. He also had bright blue eyes and a couple of scars from previous struggles.

 _Huh._ Michael thought. _He's pretty cute. Wait ... what am I THINKING?! This is GHOSTFACE, the obnoxious fanboy who also happens to be Freddy's younger brother!_

Ghostface noticed that Michael seemed to be in a bit of a trance. "Are ... you okay?" he asked.

Michael blinked. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine." _Damn, why am I so_ nervous _all of a sudden?_ he thought.

"So how should we do this?" Ghostface asked.

"Well, obviously there's going to be kissing. Some tongue? Not tongue? A lot of tongue?"

"We'll start with a little and go from there," Ghostface suggested.

"Works for me," Michael said.

With that, Michael pulled Ghostface close to him and kissed him. Eagerly, Ghostface returned the kiss. The kiss grew more and more passionate. Michael licked Ghostface's lip and in response, he opened his mouth. Michael ran his tongue over Ghostface's. A happy moan rumbled in the smaller killer's throat. _Oh my God! He's amazing!_ Ghostface thought.

Michael's thoughts were spinning, too. _Wow ... No WONDER teenagers love making out! Why am I enjoying this? Ghostface is pretty good ... no. Stop it, Michael. You don't NEED to be in a relationship ... do you?_

Ghostface slowly sank to the floor and gently pulled Michael down with him. Ghostface laid down on his back and Michael was now on top of him. Michael wasn't exactly sure what to do, so he gently kissed Ghostface's neck. Ghostface moaned and rubbed Michael's back. Michael made an attempt to silence him by kissing his lips again. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, taking in the flavors.

* * *

Back in the other closet, Freddy and Jason were still passionately kissing and feeling each other's chests. They were interrupted by Emily's voice.

"All right! Time's up!"

Freddy immediately pulled away from Jason and blushed. "Right ... um ... G-get your mask and let's go." With that, he sprinted out of the closet and leaned against the wall, his mind whirling. _I enjoyed that. I f**king ENJOYED that! I should be disgusted because I just made out with HIM, but I'm not. Why? Is it because I haven't made out with someone in a long time and I just missed it? Or maybe it's something else. Maybe deep down, I lo- NO! No, that CAN NOT be it! There has GOT to be another reason!_

But Freddy couldn't think of what else it could be.

At that moment, Jason walked out, processing what had just happened. _He blushed! That could mean something! But he was eager to get out of there so quickly. I don't think he liked it. As he shouldn't. He views me as his sworn enemy for life. But I don't feel the same way. Not at ALL. Maybe it isn't meant to be..._

"Hi, you two! How was it?" Emily asked, smiling.

No way was Freddy going to let Emily and Jason know the truth. "It was really f**king disgusting, thank you very much!" he snapped.

Jason pretended to look sick and nodded in fake agreement.

* * *

"All right! Time's up!"

Michael looked up at the door and rolled off of Ghostface. Ghostface stood up and grabbed his and Michael's masks. He pulled his on and handed the other mask to Michael. He then started to walk towards the door.

"Ghostface, wait," Michael called.

Ghostface stopped and turned around. "What?"

Michael gulped. "Can we just ... lay here for a bit?"

Ghostface was somewhat taken aback. "S-sure."

He walked back over to Michael and laid down next to him.

"I have a confession to make," Michael said.

"What?"

Michael gulped again. "I ... um ... really enjoyed that."

Ghostface let out a silent gasp. Did he just hear that correctly? Michael _enjoyed_ the make out? Ghostface cleared his throat. "I ... uh ... actually enjoyed it, too."

Michael's eyes grew a little wide. He took some time to reflect the times he and Ghostface had had in the past. Sure, he was annoying at times, but he had always meant well. In fact, there were times Ghostface found a way to make Michael laugh. _Something tells me we were probably meant to be. Are we, though? I mean, I guess deep down, I've always loved him and failed to realize it. I want to - no. I NEED to find out._ At that moment a question popped into Michael's head. A question he had NEVER thought of before. A question that never in a million years did he think he would EVER think of asking ANYONE. And he blurted it out before he could stop himself.

"Will you go out with me?"

As soon as he said it, Michael just wanted to grab the words and cram them back in his mouth, but he knew there was no turning back now. He bit his lip, waiting for an answer.

Ghostface, on the other hand, was shocked. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "To tell you the truth, I have been trying to figure out a way to ask you the exact same question since the first time I met you," Ghostface admitted.

Michael's eyes grew huge. "Sooooo ... is that a yes?"

Ghostface smiled. "Yes."

Michael sat up and pumped his fist. "YES!"

Ghostface sat up and wrapped his arms around Michael's chest, grinning broadly. Michael swiveled around and hugged him back. In Ghostface's mind, he was doing backflips and cartwheels while fireworks were going off. At long last, the man he had deeply desired was his boyfriend.

* * *

"What do you suppose those two are doing?" Emily asked.

Freddy shrugged.

"Hey, Michael! Ghostface! Ya coming out?!" Emily called.

The door swung open and Michael stepped out, carrying Ghostface bridal style. The two of them were singing the chorus of a VERY famous song at the top of their lungs -

 _Never gonna give you up!_

 _Never gonna let you down!_

 _Never gonna run around and_

 _Desert you!_

 _Never gonna make you cry!_

 _Never gonna say goodbye!_

 _Never gonna tell a lie_

 _And hurt you!_

Michael set Ghostface down and they hugged.

"So I take it you two hit it off!" Emily said.

"Yup! We're dating now!" Ghostface announced.

Freddy and Jason's jaws dropped

"You're WHAT?!" Freddy shouted, clearly astounded.

"You heard him! We were making out and something in my head clicked. I realized that I had ALWAYS loved him and I just never noticed it. Up until then, that is," Michael explained.

 _So Ghostface and Michael are dating now. Ghostface is lucky. HIS crush opened up, but not mine._ Jason thought with a pang of jealousy. He smiled and walked up to Michael and Ghostface. "Congratulations, guys!" he said, clapping Michael on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Ghostface said.

All Freddy could do was watch them. _What does Michael even SEE in him? I understand what Ghostface would see in Michael, but what does Michael see in Ghostface? I didn't even know Michael was gay._

His thoughts were interrupted by Emily. "By the way, while you guys were in there, Deadpoollover77 has submitted a dare for Michael."

Michael's smile immediately disappeared. "Okay. Lay it on me. What do I have to do?"

"It's easy, really. You have to take your mask off and kiss Ghostface on the lips, with tongue,"

Michael's smile returned. "You're right that IS easy. However, Jason and Freddy? Can you turn around? I don't really like it when others see my face."

Freddy nodded. "I don't want to see what's about to happen, anyway." He spun around. Jason did the same.

In unison, Michael and Ghostface grabbed their masks, yanked them off, and threw them aside. Then Ghostface placed his hands on Michael's shoulders and jumped up. He wrapped his legs around Michael's waist and his arms around Michael's neck. Michael caught Ghostface and held him. The two lovers closed their eyes and locked their mouths together. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, not willing to leave any time soon. The two killers moaned happily, appreciating the dare.

Freddy was doing his best not to gag. _I still can't BELIEVE they got together!_

Jason, on the other hand, was smiling. _I'm so happy for them. I wish that were me and Freddy, though._

After ten whole minutes, Michael and Ghostface parted. Ghostface let go of Michael and jumped out of his arms. The retrieved their masks and pulled the m back on.

"That had to be one of the most passionate kisses I had ever seen!" Emily complimented.

Ghostface and Michael blushed a little.

"Is there anything else?" Freddy asked.

"Nope! That's all! For now, that is!" Emily said with a smirk.

Freddy rolled his eyes. _When will it end?_

* * *

 ** _JEEZ, that took forever! Oh well. Here ya go!_**

 ** _Quick recap! Michael and Ghotface are dating (YAY!) Freddy felt a spark between him and Jason but is in complete denial about it. Oh well. He'll come out eventually, though, so don't worry! Jason's feeling a little hurt that he and Freddy didn't hit it off (or so he thinks)._**

 ** _Also, I bet some of you are wondering who is behind the mask of Ghostface. As you've read, he has been referred to as Freddy's brother. It's because he is LITERALLY Freddy's younger brother. His name is Timothy Krueger or Tim for short._**

 _ **Anyways, that's all for now! So long!**_


	5. Christmas Special

_**Since Christmas is coming up and there haven't been any truths or dares lately, I decided to write this. I hope you like it. Just as a warning though, it is about to get SUPER gay and SUPER fluffy.**_

 _ **I only own Emily and Tim.**_

* * *

"We are back!" Emily said excitedly.

"Oh, boy," said Freddy sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry. There aren't any truths or dares this time," Emily said.

The four slashers exchanged confused looks.

"Well, what are we going to do, then?" Jason asked.

"It's Christmas Eve! Why don't you get out for a while! But I'll bring you guys back on January second," Emily said.

"R-right. See you in 2019," Freddy said.

Emily smiled a normal smile. "Great! Jason can go first. Where too, Jase?"

Jason smiled. "Crystal Lake! I can't WAIT to see Mommy again!"

"Momma's boy," Freddy mumbled.

"Shut it, Krueger!" Jason snapped.

Emily clapped her hands and Jason disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"All right, Freddy. Where would YOU like to go for your winter break?"

"Elm Street, of course! I need to pay all those kids a little Christmas visit!" Freddy said with a smirk.

Emily clapped her hands and Jason disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Michael, you're next. Where too?"

"Just give me a sec," Michael said and he turned to Ghostface. "Where are YOU going?"

"I dunno. I'm thinking Woodsboro, but there really isn't a lot to do there except go after Sydney."

"Would you like to come to Haddonfield with me? I'm sure Laurie and Jamie would be okay with it!" Michael asked.

Ghostface's mouth fell open a little. "You mean it?"

"Of course!" Michael said with a smile.

"You and Laurie and Jamie get along now?" Ghostface asked.

"Yep! Jamie and I get along well, but every now and then, Laurie and I have our little arguments, but that isn't often. We're siblings. It happens," Michael explained. "In fact, I live with them."

"Oh! In that case, yes, I would LOVE to come with you!"

"Well, then, that settles it!" Emily said with a smile and she clapped her hands. Michael and Ghostface grabbed each other's hands and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 _Crystal Lake_

Smoke had clouded Jason's vision for a moment and when it cleared, he was face-to-face with the Camp Crystal Lake sign. He looked around at the familiar sights of his home. He smiled. His smile immediately disappeared when he spotted a group of four teenagers walking in the woods. Jason followed them from a distance. Eventually, they were at the edge of the lake, which had frozen over.

"Guys, what if the rumors are true and Jason actually exists? It's Christmas Eve and I don't want to die the day before Christmas," said one of the girls.

One of the boys laughed. "You actually believe that bullsh*t?"

The other boy laughed, too. "Yeah. It's impossible for anything to come back to life, let alone a boy drowning and then coming back as a grown-a$$ man."

"Matt, Zach, Sheila may be right. My older sister came here once and she was never heard from again," said the other girl.

Jason gripped his machete and approached the group, silently. Unfortunately, he stepped on a stick. The four teenagers spun around when they heard the twig snap.

"Holy sh*t! Sheila, Millie, you two were right!" Matt said, with terror in his eyes.

Jason rolled his eyes and strolled up to them. The teens turned on their heels and ran. Jason casually walked after them, knowing full well they'd eventually trip over something stupid like a rock or a tree root and then just lie there pathetically. Sure enough, that happened to all four of them.

After disposing of the bodies, Jason walked into his cabin and went straight to his mom's shrine. "Mommy! I'm home!" He called.

Pamela's ghost suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She wrapped her arms around her son. "Oh, thank GOODNESS you're home! And just in time for Christmas! Where have you been?!"

"I've been playing Truth or Dare with a telekinetic girl as the host. And we weren't allowed to decline truths or dares. But it wasn't so bad so far! We're going back on January second. But until then, it's just the two of us," Jason explained.

"Oh. So what have you done so far?" she asked, quizzically.

Jason gulped. "W-well, I had to list 13 reasons why I hated Freddy Krueger and - " he gulped again. " - and you. I kinda had to make some stuff up in order to do the dare. THEN I had to play seven minutes in heaven. We all had to," Jason replied.

"Who's 'we'?"

"Freddy, Michael, and Freddy's younger brother, Tim, who is commonly known as Ghostface."

"So you made out with one of them?!"

"Y-yes. I got paired up with Freddy."

Pamela's eyes filled with horror. "Oh, my gosh! I'm so so sorry!"

"But, Mommy! I'm still a virgin! I didn't - you know - do it. B-but I-I have a confession to make," Jason said, his eyes filling with fear, dreading what his mom's reaction was going to be.

"What is it?"

"I-I actually ENJOYED it a-and I want to be with him. But I don't think he liked it in return, which is kind of expected," Jason said sadly.

Pamela's mind was whirling. Her baby had a crush on a _guy?!_ Let alone a guy he _fought_ before?! Then she realized it was okay as long as her son was happy. But her son WASN'T happy because Freddy didn't like him in return. She hugged Jason tighter. "It's going to be okay, honey. If you love him, go get him. See what you can do. But don't change the way you are," Pamela murmured into his ear.

Jason nodded and returned the hug. It was going to be a GREAT Christmas.

* * *

 _Elm Street_

Freddy wandered about the boiler room. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Home sweet home!" he sighed. But then he heard a new voice. A voice he had never heard before. It was female, a teenager.

 _"Oh, God! Why now? Why the day before Christmas?"_

Freddy chuckled. He had a chick to kill. He carefully followed her voice, scraping his claws against the metal pipes.

He turned the corner and the sight shocked him. He saw Jason. Freddy's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. He rubbed his eyes and took another look. This time it was just a big-breasted blond teenager with brown eyes and a white nightgown.

 _Why did I just see Jason? He's not here is, he? He BETTER not._

Freddy decided to worry about it later. He lunged at the teenager and slashed his claws across her chest. She screamed in agony and fled, clutching her chest. Freddy gave chase, laughing like a maniac.

He eventually caught up with her and slit her throat. Then he continued to walk around the boiler room he called, "home." Freddy got out some decorations and strung the boiler room with Christmas lights and put a Christmas tree right smack in the middle. He grabbed the teenager he had just killed and sprayed the tree with her blood. He used his glove to carve her bones into ornaments and hung them on the tree. And he placed her skull on the top for a star. Freddy smiled to himself. But then something caught his eye.

He glanced to the side and saw Jason looking back at him. Freddy glared at the taller killer and charged, anticipating _Freddy vs Jason 2_. But when Freddy got closer, Jason had faded into thin air.

Freddy wrapped his arm around himself and massaged his temples with his other hand. _I must be going nuts. I keep seeing him. Why? Is he actually there? Or am I hallucinating?_

Freddy wandered around the boiler room, hoping to catch another glimpse of Jason. Or more specifically, hoping for some answers.

Eventually, he did spot Jason. And this time, Jason was standing under some mistletoe.

"H-Hockeypuck?" Freddy called.

No response.

"I-I don't recall hanging that," Freddy remarked, gesturing to the mistletoe.

Still no response.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Freddy asked.

STILL no response.

Growing frustrated, Freddy marched up to Jason. "Are you okay?"

Jason just looked down at Freddy.

Freddy reached out to prod him in the chest, but when his finger was supposed to make contact with Jason, he disappeared. So did the mistletoe.

Freddy stared at the empty spot in front of him. _What the hell just happened? And what was with the MISTLETOE?_ Freddy thought about when he played seven minutes in heaven with Jason. And how much he had secretly enjoyed it.

 _Maybe I was right in the first place. Maybe I DO love him. No. It's not a maybe. At least I don't think. But does he love me in return? I guess there's only one way to find out._

* * *

 _Jason's Dream_

Jason opened his eyes and looked around wildly. He was in a boiler room that was strung with Christmas lights and in the center was a Christmas tree. Only there was something peculiar about the ornament. Jason took a closer look and realized they were made of bone. And the tree was covered in blood spatters. Instead of a star, on the top of the tree was a skull. Jason tilted his head. _I'm in Freddy's boiler room. And he decked up the place._

At that moment, Freddy walked up to Jason. "Hey, Hockeypuck."

Jason turned to Freddy. Freddy had changed his sweater so that the green stripes were more vibrant, and he had some holly leaves on his fedora. "Oh, h-hey Freddy. Why'd you come into my dream? Tomorrow's Christmas. Can _Freddy vs Jason 2_ happen later?"

"What? No no no no. I'm not here for a rematch. I wanna talk to you," Freddy explained. He suddenly felt really hot. He gulped. "H-how do you feel about me? And ... please be honest."

Jason gulped. He was asked to confess his feelings! He took in a shuddering breath. "I-I l-l-l-love y-you," Jason's voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite get that," Freddy said.

"I l-love you," Jason murmured again.

"I'm sorry. One more time?"

"I LOVE YOU, OKAY?!" Jason shouted. He immediately clapped his hands over the bottom of his hockey mask where his mouth is.

Freddy's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open a little. Then he gave Jason a warm smile. "You know something? I love you, too."

Jason's mouth fell open a little and his eyes grew wide. "Y-you mean it?!"

Freddy nodded. "I've done some thinking about it ever since we played seven minutes in heaven. I really think we hit it off. So what say we set aside our differences and spend Christmas together? Your mom won't mind, will she?"

"I would LOVE to spend Christmas with you! And I already told Mommy about you and she took it better than I thought she would," Jason responded, grinning uncontrollably.

At that moment, mistletoe magically formed above the two slashers. The two of them looked up at it. Then they looked each other in the eyes.

"Mistletoe," Freddy whispered.

Jason nodded and pulled off his hockey mask. He grabbed Freddy's waist and pulled him in closer. Freddy wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and they pressed their lips to each others'. They closed their eyes and the kiss grew more passionate. After a while, they separated and smiled. Jason pulled his mask back on.

"Let's get back to my cabin," Jason said. Freddy nodded.

* * *

 _Jason's Cabin_

Jason woke up and noticed Freddy had appeared next to him. The two of them looked at each other and smiled. Freddy wrapped his arms around Jason's chest and gave him a hug. Jason lifted his mask a little and gave Freddy a small kiss on the forehead. They snuggled in Jason's bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _The Next Morning, Christmas_

Jason and Freddy must have fallen asleep because the next morning they found themselves waking up. Jason looked out the window and gasped. "Freddy! It's snowing! We're gonna have a white Christmas for the first time in YEARS!"

"Really?!" Freddy looked out the window. "Wow! Wanna have a snowball fight, later?"

"Yeah!"

At that moment Pamela poked her head in. "Good morning, Jason! Merry Christmas! And you must be Freddy! I've heard a lot about you."

Freddy looked away but he was smiling. "Yeah. That's me,"

"Mommy, can he stay for Christmas? Pleeeeeease?" Jason asked with puppy eyes.

Pam laughed. "Of course. Any friend of yours is welcome."

Jason and Freddy looked at each other.

"Umm... Mom? We're more than friends now," Jason said.

"Oh! So you two are - ?" Pamela looked at the two of them with widened eyes.

The two killers nodded.

Pam took a moment to process this information. Then she smiled. "Okay. I hope it works out for you two! Come on, let's have some breakfast."

The rest of the day was good. Jason got some machete polish and Jason made Pam a Christmas card. Freddy and Jason locked themselves in a closet and played a round of seven minutes in heaven. After that, they went outside and had a snowball fight. Then they went back inside and had some cocoa. The two lovers fell asleep in on the couch snuggled up together. It was an AWESOME Christmas for the two of them.

* * *

 _Haddonfield, Christmas Eve_

When the smoke cleared from their vision, Michael and Ghostface found themselves standing in front of the old Myers' house.

"So do you still live there?" Ghostface asked.

"Yup. I fixed it up and Laurie, Jamie, and I moved in," Michael explained, gesturing to the living room light that was on.

Just as they were about to go into the house, some unfamiliar voices spoke up.

"Hey, morons! Don't you two know tomorrow is Christmas?!"

Ghostface and Michael turned to see three teenage boys. Ghostface glared at them. "Yeah, we're aware! What's your point?!"

"What's with the Halloween costumes?" asked the same teenager.

"These aren't costumes! These are our work clothes!" Ghostface shot back.

The teen's face grew pale. "W-work clothes? You mean you two are the REAL Woodsboro killer and Boogeyman?"

"Yeah!"

The teen tried to look tough. "Oh, yeah? Well, I call your bluff!"

The three teens marched up to the two killers. The lead one got up in Tim's face. "If they really ARE your work clothes, why don't you prove it?"

Ghostface kept a steady gaze. "I would, but it's Christmas Eve. It really wouldn't be Christmas spirit-y of me if I were to prove it."

"You're just making excuses. You know what I think? I think you're chicken!"

The two other teens snickered.

"CHICKEN?! _ME?!_ HA!" Ghostface snapped and he whipped out his trusty Buck 120 hunting knife. The teens' eyes bulged when they saw it. Michael smirked, anticipating what was about to happen.

"T-that knife is fake, right?" asked the teen sputtered.

"Nope!" said Ghostface, almost cheerfully. He grabbed the teen by the collar of his shirt and stabbed him in the groin and he dragged the knife to the sternum. The teen's guts spilled all over the snow on the ground, followed by the rest of his body. The teen laid on the ground, dead. Ghostface chuckled and wiped the blood off his blade. The two other teens ran off.

"You know, you can be pretty sick sometimes," Michael said with a smirk.

"Says the guy who tried to kill his family."

"Touche."

"They're getting away," Ghostface remarked.

"Not for long," said Michael and he threw his knife at them. The blade lodged in one of the teens' head. He dropped dead. Ghostface threw his knife and the same thing happened to the other teen. The two killers walked up to the corpses and retrieved their knives.

"What do we do with the bodies?" Ghostface asked.

"Just leave them. It's fine," Michael responded.

"C'mon. Let's get to your house," Ghostface turned on his heels and walked back to the old Myers' house. Michael followed in pursuit.

Soon, they were on the porch. Michael walked up to the door and knocked. They waited a moment and then Laurie opened the door. Her eyes grew wide and a smile appeared on her lips when she saw her older brother. "Michael! You're alright!" she said and she pulled him into a hug.

Michael returned the hug. "Of course, I'm alright. I'm the Boogeyman, remember?"

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Oh, I was forced to play Truth or Dare with Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and Ghostface. Speaking of Ghostface, I invited him to spend Christmas with us. I hope that's okay with you," Michael explained as he gestured to his boyfriend.

"Hi! Yes, I'm the real Woodsboro killer. It is SUCH an honor to meet you! You are SO LUCKY to have Michael as a brother," Ghostface said while hugging his lover.

"Where's Jamie?" Michael asked, peaking over Laurie's shoulder, hoping for at least a glance at his niece.

"She's getting ready for bed. But I guess I'll have to let her stay up a little later, now that you're home. And Ghostface can stay. We have space in the house."

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Loyd!" Ghostface said, with glee.

"Please, call me Laurie," Laurie said, with a smile.

At that moment, Jamie came down the stairs. When she saw who was in the doorway her face lit up. "UNCLE MICHAEL! YOU'RE HOME!" she shouted and sprinted for the doorway she jumped up and hugged her uncle around the neck.

Michael caught her and returned the hug. Then he set her down. Jamie looked at Ghostface. "Who's the person wearing the dress and the creepy mask?"

"Jamie!" Laurie said with shock.

Despite hating it whenever his robe was called a dress, Ghostface laughed. "It's not a dress. It's a robe," he warmly corrected. "I'm Tim, and I am a VERY good friend of your Uncle's."

Jamie tilted her head. "Looks like a dress to ME."

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that," Ghostface said, trying to maintain a smile.

Laurie decided to change the subject. "Why don't you two come in. It must be freezing outside."

"Oh. Yes. Thank you," Michael said and he stepped into the house.

Jamie was still looking at Ghostface's robe. "So where'd you get your dress?"

"Party City."

"I thought the only dresses they sold there were Princess dresses when it was the Halloween season."

"Well, they were selling this as well."

"Why that one?"

"'Cause I wanna look creepy."

"Why would you want to look creepy."

"Umm... I'd rather not talk about that."

Laurie came into the living room with hot cocoa. "Who wants some?"

"Me!" shouted Ghostface and Jamie in unison, eagerly taking the cocoa. "Thanks!"

"I'll have some. Thanks," Michael said, as he took a sip.

The four of them gathered around the TV and watched "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer." Laurie was in the recliner, Michael and Jamie snuggled on the couch, and Ghostface sat on the floor. Jamie fell asleep half-way through it, so Michael carried her to bed.

When he came back, he returned on the couch. Ghostface got up and took Jamie's spot. He snuggled up close to Michael and pulled a blanket over them. Then, Tim rested his head on Michael's shoulder. Michael rested his head on Ghostface's head.

Laurie looked at them snuggled up together. "Is there something between you two that I don't know about?" she couldn't help asking.

Michael and Ghostface looked at Laurie. Michael gulped. He had never told his family that he was bisexual. Now was his chance. "I-I'm bi, Laurie. Ghostface is my lover, now."

Laurie took a moment to take this in. Then she smiled. "Okay! I hope it works out well for you two. Congratulations!"

Michael and Ghostface smiled. Then they went back to snuggling and they watched the rest of the Christmas special. After the movie, Laurie went upstairs and Michael and Tim just fell asleep on the couch, snuggled up to each other.

* * *

 _Christmas morning_

The next morning, Michael and Ghostface woke up to the sound of thumping on the stairs. Well, _Ghostface_ did, anyway. As soon as he heard the thumps on the stairs, he woke up and shouted, "KAYAKO SAEKI'S IN THE HOUSE!"

Michael woke up to Tim's scream and he looked at the stairs.

Turned out the thumping was just Jamie running down the stairs.

"It's okay. It's just Jamie," Michael said with a laugh.

Ghostface blushed with embarrassment.

"Who's Kayako Saeki?" Jamie asked.

"A woman who hates it when people come into her house," Ghostface said flatly.

"Oh. MERRY CHRISTMAS UNCLE MICHAEL!" Jamie shouted and she jumped on him.

Michael hugged his niece. "Merry Christmas, little one."

Ghostface pulled Michael into a hug from behind. "Merry Christmas, honey."

"Merry Christmas, Ghostie," Michael responded. He lifted his mask and planted a kiss on Tim's forehead.

Jamie watched. "Why did you kiss Mr. Ghostface, Uncle Michael?"

"That's right! You were in bed when we told your mom. Well, you know how your mom loves your dad?" Michael asked.

"Yeah."

"And you know how your dad loved your mom in return?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's the same way for us."

"But your both boys!"

"So?"

"It seems weird."

"I know it seems weird at first, but you'll warm up to the idea eventually."

"Can this happen with girls, too?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Hmm. I'm warming up to the idea already!"

"Glad to hear it."

At that moment, Laurie came down the stairs.

"Good morning, everyone. Merry Christmas!" she said.

"Merry Christmas!" Michael, Ghostface, and Jamie said in unison.

The day from there went well. Jamie got a whole bunch of toys she had asked for. Michael got a complete "Halloween" box set Ghostface had managed to get his hands on, Ghostface got a "Scream" box set that Michael managed to get his hands on, Laurie got revolver and a box of bullets from Michael, who claimed that she never knew when she would never know when she needed it.

Later on, outside, they built some snowmen and two forts. They used the forts to have a snowball fight - Michael and Ghostface vs Jamie and Laurie. After some fun in the snow, they went inside and had some cocoa. Jamie wanted to do some Christmas karaoke, so they did that. Jamie sang "You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch," "Frosty the Snowman," "Mary, did you know," "Winter Wonderland," "Santa Claus is coming to town," and "It's the most wonderful time of the year." Michael and Ghostface decided to do some karaoke, too - "All I want for Christmas is you," and "Baby, it's cold outside." Laurie, however, passed on karaoke.

The day ended with everyone gathered around the TV, watching "Nightmare before Christmas."

It was the best Christmas Michael and Ghostface had ever had.

* * *

 _ **HOLY CRAP! THAT TOOK FOREVER! Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave your truths and dares. Merry Christmas, to those who celebrate it!**_


	6. Date, Love, Boop, & 7 Minutes in Heaven

**_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just hit a little writer's block for these dares and truths, that's all._**

 ** _I only own Emily and Joe._**

* * *

"Welcome back! How were your breaks?" Emily asked.

"Better than this," Freddy scoffed.

Jason wrapped his arms around Freddy's waist from behind. "It's okay. I'm sure it won't be that bad," Jason said in an assuring voice.

Freddy smiled.

"Waaaaaaait ... YOU TWO ARE DATING NOW?!" Ghostface shouted in disbelief.

"YES!" Jason and Freddy responded with glee.

"Since when?!" Michael couldn't believe it either.

"Christmas Eve night!" Jason responded.

"Damn! So much for _Freddy vs Jason 2_. Meh. Oh well. Congratulations! Now we're on the same boat!" Ghostface said.

Emily laughed. "You guys got some dares while you were away. Heheheh and Naaaaaame both dare you all to go on a double date to a HUMAN restaurant. And might I add that Heheheh would prefer it to be Red Robin?"

"Red Robin? I LOVE THAT PLACE! I used to go there all the TIME!" Jason said.

"Consider it done!" Ghostface said.

* * *

 _At Red Robin_

"Hi. Table for four," Michael said to the woman keeping track of tables.

"Certainly," the woman said. Then she took a closer look at the group. "Wait a minute. Are you guys Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, and Ghostface?"

"Yes, we are!" Freddy responded, flashing his claws.

Half the restaurant looked at the group. Then said half stood up and bolted out the door, fearing for their lives. The four killers rolled their eyes.

"We're not here for any trouble," Jason explained. "We just want to have dinner."

"Well, half the restaurant just left, so we could hook you guys up with a table." The woman explained.

"Right this way," a waiter said, clearly nervous. He led the four slashers to a booth. Freddy and Jason sat on one side and Ghostface and Michael sat on the other side. "My name is Joe and I'll be taking care of you guys. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"A Bud Light," Freddy said.

"Lemonade," said Jason

"Coke!" Ghostface chirped.

"Just water for me, thanks. With a lemon wedge." Michael said.

Joe wrote it down, nodded, and left.

"So what'cha guys in the mood for?" Michael asked.

"I'm thinking the Burning Love Burger," Freddy said. "It's got jalapenos on it!"

"Too spicy for me. I'm going with the Taco Tavern Double," Jason said.

"I'm getting the Pig Out Tavern Double," Ghostface said while pointing to it.

Michael scanned the menu and settled on the Chili Chili Cheeseburger.

Joe came back with the beverages. "Are you guys ready to order, or do you need another minute?"

"We're ready," Jason said.

"All right!" Joe said and he took out his notebook and pen.

Jason decided to start. "I'll have the Taco Tavern Double."

"Good choice, sir. How would you like your burger?" Joe asked.

"A little bit of pink," Jason responded.

"Fries?"

"Yup!"

"Alrighty. Next?"

"I'll have the Burning Love Burger," Freddy said.

"Okay. How would you like your burger prepared?"

"No pink."

"Fries?"

"Yes. With campfire sauce."

"Gotcha," Joe remarked as he wrote it down. "Next?"

"The Pig Out Tavern Double," Ghostface said.

"How would you like it done?"

"Some pink."

"Fries?"

"Of course!"

"All right. And for you?" Joe said.

"The Chili Chili Cheeseburger," Michael said.

"Uh-huh. How would you like your burger prepared?"

"No pink. Thank you."

"Fries?"

"Naturally."

"Alrighty! I'll be back with your food," Joe spun on his heels and walked to the kitchen.

Suddenly a kid's balloon popped. When it did, Ghostface grabbed his coke and took a big swig from it. "There's this thing I do whenever I come here - every time I hear a balloon pop, I take a sip from my drink.

"Like this?" Freddy asked and he pulled a pin out of nowhere. Then he threw it at a random balloon.

 _POP!_

"DRINK!" Ghostface said and the four slashers took a giant swig from their drinks.

In the time it took for their food to come, only one more balloon had popped. But they carried on their drinking game while they ate.

Once they finished, they ordered another basket of fries for the road. Michael and Freddy agreed to cover the bill and they left. In the end, a total of 6 balloons had popped. Someone had also asked for their autographs, which they willingly provided. Overall, they had a good time.

* * *

"Welcome back! Did you enjoy your double date?" Emily asked.

"We did!" Freddy answered.

"Well, it's time for another dare. A guest dares Jason to list 10 reasons why he loves Freddy and Michael has to do the same thing, but to Ghostface," Emily instructed

"Okay!" Jason said. "The reasons are as follows -

1\. He never fails to make me laugh.

2\. He is a total sweetheart once he's on your side

3\. He is extremely loyal to those who are close to him.

4\. He's protective of those he loves.

5\. His kills never fail to impress.

6\. He is pretty good looking, I've gotta admit.

7\. He finally accepted the fact that I'm a total Momma's Boy (alas, I admit it)

8\. He can be pretty damn adorable at times.

9\. The fact that he can control other people's dreams is pretty awesome.

10\. And the last reason is that he is _mine._ "

Freddy's face was as red as a tomato, but he was smiling. "You little flirt!" he teased.

Jason giggled.

"That was so sweet!" Emily cooed. She turned to Michael. "All right! Your turn!"

Michael cleared his throat.

1\. His horror movie intellect is impressive.

2\. He is very funny.

3\. He's adorkable.

4\. His franchise is really good. Probably better than mine (lol)

5\. I found some of his kills impressive.

6\. Without his mask, he's actually pretty good looking.

7\. His killing style is unique and unlike any slasher style, I've seen before.

8\. I think he's strong. I mean, other slashers have given him crap for being "weak," and the fact that he faces those insults with dignity is pretty awesome.

9\. Despite the fact that he's Freddy's brother, I love that he's close to nothing like him.

Freddy cut him off. "Hey!"

Michael laughed. "Sorry, Fred. But your personality isn't quite for me. Anyway, time for number ten."

10\. I am his and he is mine. Nothing will change that.

"Awwwww, babe!" Ghostface said, and he pulled Michael into a hug.

"That was cute!" Emily grinned. "By the way, there is a dare from Multipule-Characters1-Acct. The dare is for you guys to boop each other."

"Okay, that's a little weird," Michael mumbled.

Suddenly Ghostface poked him on the nose of his mask. "BOOP!" he shouted.

Michael poked Ghostface back. "Umm ... boop?"

"Yeah, you got it!" Ghostface encouraged.

Jason poked Freddy's nose. "Boop!"

Freddy poked Jason's nose in return (with his ungloved hand, of course). "Boop."

Jason walked over to Michael and booped his nose. Michael returned the boop.

Ghostface eagerly booped Freddy's nose. Freddy raised his gloved hand, but Ghostface stopped him.

"Boop me with THAT hand and I will gut you like a fish!" Ghostface warned.

Freddy sighed and booped Ghostface with his ungloved hand.

Then Freddy turned to face Michael.

"Okay. This one's going to be a little awkward," Freddy stated.

Michael nodded in agreement, but he poked Freddy's nose anyway. "Boop."

Freddy returned the poke. "Boop."

However, it wasn't awkward for Ghostface and Jason. In unison, they poked each other on the nose and shouted "BOOP!"

"Okay, did everyone get everyone?" Emily asked.

The four slashers nodded.

"Good. This last dare is from a Guest. They dare Jason to play seven minutes in heaven with Michael."

Jason and Michael exchanged horrified looks.

"But ... we're best friends and nothing more!" Jason protested.

"Plus I don't want to feel like we are cheating," Michael added, glancing at Ghostface.

"A dare's a dare. Into the closet," Emily instructed, gesturing to a closet that appeared out of nowhere.

The two tall killers groaned and walked into the closet.

 _Seven minutes later..._

"Okay, you two! Times up!" Emily hollered as she yanked open the door. A disturbed Ghostface and an angry Freddy were anxiously waiting behind her. The three of them were expecting to see Jason and Michael with their masks off, mouths locked together, and using full-on tongue. But no.

Instead, the two of them were sitting on the floor, each holding cards. There were cards on the floor in front of them. They were also holding flashlights, so they were able to see the cards in the dark.

"Do you have any fours?" Jason asked.

"Go fish," Michael responded.

"What the hell?" Emily asked while Freddy and Ghostface sighed in relief.

"We momentarily TRIED to make out. You know, to follow the rules, but we gave up after about literally two seconds," Jason explained.

"It just didn't feel right," Michael agreed.

"We found this deck of cards and we figured, 'why not?'" Jason concluded.

"Well, okay then," Emily said as the two pairs reunited with each other.

* * *

 _ **And that concludes another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Again, sorry for not updating sooner.**_


End file.
